


at the end of the reception

by snottygrrl



Series: reception series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ron and hermione may be the ones that just got married, but it's draco that's going home with the prize. draco's pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the end of the reception

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** sappiness  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** this a drabble set for [](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/profile)[**phenix_tears**](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/), who played the [quote-a-line-meme-age](http://snottygrrl.livejournal.com/145474.html), and picked a line from [always a groomsman...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/130021) (part of the [reception series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5311)). when i write these, i try to use the tense and pov of the story that was chosen. that means this one's in present tense, draco's first person pov. and since he wouldn't shut up, it's actually three drabbles, which are weak individually, but work together (though they still aren't as strong as i'd like.

"Waited too long already," you murmur and I can't help but agree.

I want nothing more than to release my restraining hold on you. Let you do what you seem to so desperately want. However, I'm keenly aware of _where_ we are and how many people would be less than pleased if I were to ravish you in the middle of the Granger-Weasley reception. You included.

You pull away as my words register and I almost wish I hadn't said anything. But I've wanted this for too long to allow it be just a quick grope on a dance floor.

~*~*~

I gather you back into my arms, feeling triumphant when you finally begin to relax once more.

My plan is that we'll dance for a while, say our goodbyes and I'll bring you back to mine. But when you sigh against my neck, it's all I can do to keep from frotting against you, and my careful seduction is shattered by my need.

I'm barely in control when I suggest we leave, and at first you misunderstand. Your complete ignorance of your appeal and the strength of my desire for you is so endearing, I can't help but be charmed.

~*~*~

I hold fast as you try to twist out of my arms, quickly reassuring you with soft kisses and quiet words. The innocent wonder in your eyes when you start to understand is almost as breathtaking as your smile. You allow me to grasp your hand and lead you over to the newlyweds were we take our leave.

Suddenly it's just you and me outside the Burrow and the realisation that after years of dreams with you, one's about to come true is almost overwhelming.

My eyes rake over you, "Remind me to thank Granger for these bloody Muggle tuxedos."

  
~fin


End file.
